In for the ride
by rosegarden83
Summary: In for the ride. An explicit smut basically. enjoy :-D
1. Chapter 1

Vera stepped out, barefoot, on the cold tiles in the bathroom. She looked down on the towel rack, where normally, a hot towel would be waiting for after her morning showers. But this morning there was nothing on the rack.

"Joan." She called out her name.

A few seconds later she got a reply.

"Yes?"

"Did you take one of my _special_ towels out of the bathroom?" she smirked.

"Er, maybe…come get it."

Vera went into the bedroom, and there was Joan standing, slightly bent over the bed, sorting through her clothes for work. Her hair was tied back in a messy ponytail and was all naked except from a white towel wrapped loosely around her body. She turned around and looked up at Vera smiling.

"Well, do you want it or not." She teased.

"Yes, and that's not the only thing I want…" Vera let out another smile.

She went over to the other women and kissed her before un-ravelling the towel from around her.

"Fuck, you're beautiful."

"Well, only for you Vera." She grinned.

Joan leant down to kiss the other women.

Vera went to speak. "I won't be long."

Vera stole one last glance before she left to shower.

"Ok, we have 20 minutes before we should be leaving."

Joan looked back down at her crisp, neat and perfectly ironed uniform. And put on her clothes whilst precisely making sure all aspects of her uniform looked smart and immaculate. She walked over to the dressing table in the corner of the bedroom and started on doing her hair. The bun entailed using exactly 4 clips and 2 hairbands before giving herself a quick spray of hairspray to make sure her hard work didn't get any fly away hairs during that working day. Unless that was she fancied debriefing Vera, in those circumstances, everything got a little messy. But she would allow: that is how much she adored pleasuring Vera. Just the thought of it did things to her.

Just then she heard the bathroom door click as Vera came out, already dressed and ready. Accept for her wet locks which reached just past her bra strap.

"Come here, let me do your hair."

Vera handed the women the hairbrush.

"Sit here." Joan pointed to the place in front of her on the bed. She felt Vera's soft damp hair run through her fingers whilst gently pulling the brush through it. Vera closed her eyes, and almost moaned at the contact.

"You like that?" She grinned.

"Mmm…yes."

Joan finished off the brushing with bringing Vera's hair into its small professional looking bun.

"There all done." She smiled.

"Thank you." She smiled.

Joan picked up the car keys and her and Vera got in the car. She pulled out the drive and started the journey to the prison. Vera pulled Joan's left hand over to her lap, where she started fondling her fingers slowly. "You have such lovely hands, you know."

"Yes, they have so many uses…" she teased.

"I would have to agree on that one, Governor." She got Joan's fingers and ran them up and down the inside of her thigh.

"Oh Vera…"

"I'm not wearing any underwear did you know…"

"Fuck Vera, I can barely concentrate on the road with you sitting there, like that. Making me do things to yourself."

"Then go down there?" she pointed to a back road which led them off the main road.

"Wait…you mean…no Vera I can't."

"Yes you can…and you want to." Vera continued to run Joan's fingers back and forth up her thigh. Ferguson looked over at Vera with a dark glint in her eye.

"Hmm, I don't know, I'm not sure you want me enough." She teased

"Oh, I want you Governor. Just feel how w-"Joan cut her off.

"Fuck I can't deal with it anymore, I'm going to take you down that lane Vera and fuck you in the back of this car so good until you're screaming out my name in pleasure- Do you understand?" She glanced over at Vera.

But the other women didn't say anything. She didn't need to, she could just feel what Joan was doing to her with those words. Joan would not be happy about the wetness all over her leather seats, although come to think of it; she knew she wouldn't mind the punishing. Punishing by the way: Governor Style, oh damn. Just the thought. Oh god. She needed to be fucked right that very minute. Just as she thought it Joan came round the bend and took the road off the main road which led them to a discreet back lane in the suburbs of Melbourne.

The car stopped near the entrance to a big gate which led them onto a huge field in the middle of nowhere. Joan turned off the ignition. "Now, get in the back. "

Vera smiled and then climbed over through the middle partition of the seats. And Ferguson opened her door straightened her tie before opening the back door and getting in. She pulled close to Vera. "We are _so_ late for work." She whispered whilst taking the other women's lips and moulding them on to her own which led the pair to a passionate kiss. Vera started breathing a bit harder as the women was blatantly getting more turned on every time their lips touched. Joan pulled back. She loosened her tie and pulled it off and threw it over the seat, then she took of her immaculate blazer and did the same. And rolled up her sleeves of her white blouse. She reached over to Vera and undone her tie and started to unbutton her blouse this time. "I'm sorry Vera, I have to take your clothes off. You see, it's going to get very hot in here and I wouldn't want you to er…over heat."

Vera bit her bottom lip subtly. "Oh, I really don't mind, as long as I don't…overheat."

"I saw that Vera." She looked menacingly at the other women.

"Saw what Governor? I don't know what you mean." She said innocently.

"That lip bite…oh I saw it Ms Bennett." She put her hands on Vera's hips and slowly pulled down her pencil skirt. "And you will regret turning me on like this, and distracting me while I was driving…" she peered over the seat and looked down at where Vera was sitting. "And you will also be punished for making my leather seats so wet too."

Vera lied down over the seats and put her legs around Joan's hips. She pulled her arms up to her hair and released it out of its bun until her brown locks were flowing all over the leather. "I couldn't help it Joan, I was just so..."

Ferguson leant down and achingly slowly licked up Vera's thigh. And then the other. Vera felt her whole body become smothered in goose bumps and her legs started tingling.

"Joan…" she moaned her name.

Ferguson licked back up again, this time on the inside of her thigh. And then the other.

"What Vera, what is it?" she grinned down

Vera's breathing hitched. "Fuck!"

"Fuck? _Oh! Why didn't you say…_ " she smirked before running a finger between Vera's folds, up and down on her clit. "Oh Vera, Vera, Vera. You're drenched indeed. I hope you don't make too much more mess…" she held her breath on the last word.

"Please" Vera begged her. Joan buried her hot tongue between Vera's slit and started making firm continuous licks. She moved her mouth up over her clit and started to flick it before sucking it ever so gently. Vera started squirming and started to moan considerably louder than before.

"Mmm Vera, do you know how good you taste right now." She pushed in a finger inside of her deputy. Moving at a steady pace, she pushed in and out, pushing a little deeper every time she withdrew.

"Joan!" she whimpered.

"What Vera? You want more?" She licked her fingers and pushed two inside of the other women. She started pressing in and out, curling her fingers up each time. Vera felt a wave of heat surge up her spine making her increasingly hot. She started to moan louder. Her moans became more inconsistent. Vera then put her hand over her mouth to try and stifle her noises.

Joan looked up from below Vera and saw her starting to shake. She kept going building up her pace ever so more. Going slightly faster for every time she withdrew. Ferguson lifted round her spare hand and removed Vera's hand from her mouth. As she did so she heard how load Vera was pleading at this stage. Vera was on the edge of screaming and her back arched up off the leather and her hips were bucking into her boss with force.

"Scream my name Vera." She whispered in her ear. "Go on, scream it…"

Joan pushed in this time with one large thrust and Vera came screaming out Joan's name just like Ferguson promised she would. She knelt back down on her and carried on lapping her up and as she did so she put a thumb on Vera's clit and started circling lightly. As soon as she did that Vera let out another load scream of pleasure as she had achieved another orgasm just as powerful as the first.

"I didn't think you were the type for multiples Vera…"

Vera was breathing heavily. She tried to respond but all that was coming out of her mouth were breathy attempts of words. Vera continued to shake. Joan put her lips to Vera's and started kissing her. She then pulled back.

"You see the thing is Vera, we are in the middle of nowhere, where everywhere is dead silent and you come along and…well…make some noise." She teased.

"Do you know how messy my car is now after you Vera? Well I'll tell you what, later on I'll put it in the garage and you can clean it all up for me later." She smirked whilst getting down to Vera's ear. "You're so sexy when you scream my name like that you know." Vera looked at her and started to blush whilst smiling.

"I love you."

"Hmm, you're ok I suppose…" she teased. Vera looked up.

"Ok?"

"Ok, you're fucking amazing really and you know I love you." They grinned at each other. And they both leaned in to steal another kiss. They both looked around the car to see that the back windows had steamed up slightly compared to the rest.

"Oh my god." Vera laughed. "That's hot, I'm surprised we didn't…overheat." She swiped away some of the condensation with her hand. Joan gave Vera a devious look.

"What time is it?" Vera laughed.

"Well we are a bit late for work I know that." Ferguson looked at her wrist watch.

"It's Half 11."

"Ok we can just blame it on the traffic and say you were ill but we still decided to come in anyway." Vera said whilst pulling up her skirt over her hips. And doing up her shirt buttons.

"You know Vera, that's what happens when you walk around wearing no knickers in front of me." She paused. "You get pleasured."

They both started putting their clothes back on to the way they were before. Vera got up from her positon and opened the car door and got round to the front seat. Ferguson did the same after reaching over the seat to grab her tie and blazer. She stepped out the vehicle making her uniform look as immaculate as before. Brushing a few stray hairs from her bun behind her ears. Vera was in the front trying to improvise a quick bun. Ferguson got in the car next to Vera, and this time they were actually _going_ to work.

They walked through the front door to meet will Jackson who was standing behind the desk. He peered down at his watch to check the time. "Not like you to be late for work Governor." She turned around to glare at him.

"I would like to say it's not like you to be getting involved with things which aren't of your concern; but sadly, every now and then you do. And for your information there was a hold up on the M16." She turned around to leave. "Oh and Mr Jackson, don't turn up late to the staff meeting again like last time will you."

Will didn't say anything. He went to speak to Vera and then decided to leave it and get back to his duties. Vera and Joan both went different ways. Joan went up to her office to sort out all of her paperwork and contracts and Vera went to the staff room to put her things in and start her shift.

Joan put on her computer and scanned the CCTV. She watched Smith interrogate someone in the exercise yard and Mr Fletcher hopelessly trying to sort the situation. She didn't know why he had come back to work exactly. He was not fit to work. And Joan had to keep her wits about her when he was around. She didn't want to trigger any memories or flashbacks of anything that had happened in the weeks leading to his accident. But still nether the less she kept a firm grip over him, she was pretty sure he knew more, and was more capable of things, than what he was letting on.

She looked at her watch. 12.30

Her staff meeting would be starting in half an hour. Just then she had a knock at her door.

"Come in."

In walked her deputy. "You just can't keep away can you?" she teased.

"No, I'm trying to get on with my work but every time I do, my mind flicks to this morning and what you did to me." She grinned. "Oh and I brought you coffee." She took a seat opposite to Ferguson and put the coffees down on the desk.

"Why thank you, any one would think you're after something…another fuck maybe?" she whispered.

"Don't tempt my mind Governor." She teased.

"Oh no! I better not…don't want you having any accidents." She took a sip of her coffee. Vera pulled in her chair and started to drink hers.

"No of course not, you know I'm walking around in no underwear…"

"You mean no knickers." She corrected

"No. I mean no _underwear_."

"Wait. So you're not wearing a bra either?"

"Fuck Vera. The thought of you right now. Oh my." She straightened her tie.

"What Governor? What does it do to you?" she took another sip of her coffee.

"Vera! We have a meeting in less than 15 minutes. I can't be…turned on…whilst giving out the new rotas and being sarcastic to all of the incompetents out there." She whispered.

They both continued to drink their coffee when Vera stuck out her foot and slowly stroked the inside of Joan's leg. Joan put her coffee down on the desk.

"Vera don't you dare turn me on when we are about to go into a full staff meeting, because if you do, I swear if you do, when it's done, I will get you back to the office and-"

"Is this supposed to dissuade me from doing it or?" she asked innocently whilst smiling into her mug.

"Right Ms Bennett, get out. And take your papers and _prepare_ yourself!"

"For…?" she teased

"The meeting!" they both grinned.

" _Fine!"_ Vera laughed and picked up the coffee cups as she went to go and get her papers for the meeting closing the door behind her. Ferguson watched her leave on CCTV.

All of the Fergusons staff started trickling through the door a few minutes before the meeting was about to start. Vera, of course, took the seat opposite Joan.

Eventually all of the staff had come to the meeting and Joan began dishing out the rotas and who would be doing overtime and the special spend that month. Vera took her leg and started slowly and discreetly stroking the inside of Joan's leg. Vera heard a slight hitch in her voice, loud enough for her to know it was working but quiet enough that none of the officers around them could notice. Vera took of her right shoe and put it down under the chair quietly. She could then put her foot through the bottom opening of Joan's trousers. Continuing to softly rub up and down her bare leg.

Joan's weakness.

Vera knew for a fact this was turning her lover on. And it was a chance she could be getting a little wet at this point. Vera often did this before they had sex, so her doing this to Ferguson at this very moment would become quite the stimulus for her brain. Ferguson looked up at Vera from her papers whilst still speaking. This, technically, was Vera's cue to stop because she knew that if she carried on, Joan would be getting so turned on she would be struggling to concentrate and, undoubtedly, other officers in the room would take notice.

But like Vera told her before. The idea of being punished after: Ferguson style, of course. Certainly did not dissuade her from stopping or any such thing along those lines. Vera knew it was nearly her time to mention some of the new protocols that had been issued for the prison to integrate within the next few months. She reached inside her blazer to the inside pocket, where she found a pen. She wrote on the one of the pieces of paper that laid in front of her. Then handing it over the table before it was her time to speak.

Ferguson stopped speaking and took hold of the piece of paper. And instantly the look on her face told Vera all she needed to know. Vera smiled before speaking. As Vera was speaking the governor said she needed to leave the meeting early but she would give the responsibility to Ms Bennett to finish off and dismiss all officers back to their work.

Ferguson left the room and went down to her office. Which had its own spare rooms for making tea and drinks and also a bathroom and shower; she never used the shower here of course, but it was there anyway. She went inside the bathroom. And sighed a sigh of relief. Oh, _had_ she been turned on during that meeting. She couldn't stay in there any longer and she had left so she could attend to herself, elsewhere. She reached her hand down inside her trousers.

Yes.

She was turned on and indeed wet. It was pleasurable and somewhat a nuisance that Vera knew what made her like this. She pushed one of her fingers between her folds and started pacing in and out. She moved her thumb towards her clit, circling it lightly. Her breathing became deeper and slightly heavier, and a small smile of relief came out on face. She pulled out her hand from her trousers a licked her middle finger and pushed the two fingers inside herself. It started slow but she could feel herself coming to a heated climax. She continued at that pace and she could even feel her own knees which felt like they were weakening from the pleasure. Her breathing at this point was considerably heavier and a few small whimpers were beginning to escape her mouth.

Just then she heard Vera walk into her office. And she had heard her moaning from the bathroom too. Joan quickly pulled her hands out and hurried as she tidied loose strands of hair behind her ears trying to look somewhat normal.

Vera opened the door, she came in, with a smile on her face. She walked over to Joan, getting up close. In her face.

"You had to leave?" she whispered.

"Yes, I needed to go to the toilet, sorry."

"Oh, the toilet?" Vera looked her up and down. "You look a bit flustered. Whys that?"

"It's hot in here."

"Oh, yes, very. I could hear you moaning from outside the door…"

Joan didn't speak.

"Were you pleasuring yourself? Because of me?" she bit her lip subtly. Before grabbing Ferguson by the waist of her trousers and unbuttoning it.

Joan didn't speak but let out a whispered moan.

"Did I interrupt you?" Vera put a hand down her trousers. "I did didn't I… Oh god, how very wet…Did I do that to you…?"

Joan went to speak. "Yes."

"You're deliciously wet, it turns _me_ on seeing you like this." She pushed 2 fingers into the drenched folds. Pushing in and out, making sure she went deep enough to hit her ultimate pleasure spot.

"How's that…"

All the other women could manage was a breathy smile as she tilted her head back. "Don't worry, you have _all_ permission to scream my name."

She was picking up her pace, still making sure she went deep enough.

"Vera…" she moaned.

Vera went a little faster then.

"No, no. I don't want you to moan my name." she said seductively.

She moved to Joan's ear and whispered. "I want you to _scream_ my name."

Ferguson closed her eyes. She could feel it coming. It was so close. It was glorious. Getting more intense the closer it came to her. All that pleasure. Was about to break her down. Closer.

"Go on…I can feel you. Release. Release all over me and scream."

"Mmm Vera." Joan moaned loudly. Her back arched up the wall.

"Go on, you want to. Think of me…naked…laying across the bed. My tiered aching body. Used, laying there lifeless. Knowing _you_ did that to me."

"Vera!" Screaming, Ferguson has undoubtedly hit her climax. Her knees gave way and she slid down the wall, flustered and shaking as the ripples of orgasm continued to sear through her.

Joan looked up at her deputy. "Fuck that felt-"

"Good?" Vera smiled

"Wonderful."

She stood up and picked up her deputy. And Vera wrapped her legs around her waist and Joan locked her lips with hers. Ending up in a passionate and deep kiss. She opened the door and walked Vera over to her desk and laid her on it. Vera pulled away from the kiss and whispered breathlessly.

"Take me home?"


	2. Chapter 2

"When did you learn to do that?" Joan got on all fours on top of Vera, as she lay threw across the bed. Vera blushed at the thought.

"I don't remember…" she looked away and bit her lip again.

"You don't remember learning how to do that to someone…" Joan raised an eyebrow as she looked down at her deputy.

"Well erm…I learnt myself…" she said quietly.

"Oh and er…how did you learn yourself?" she got Vera's legs and wrapped them around her waist before sliding on top of the women beneath her.

"Well sometimes, you aren't here and I need…" she readjusted herself.

Just then Joan had taken off her shoes just then and removed her blazer, tie and released a few of her shirt buttons. Vera however was still pretty much fully dressed. She didn't have time to take anything off; even her shoes. As soon as they got home Joan had picked her up and had taken her up to her bedroom. And then she got threw across the bed and Joan promptly positioned herself on top of her. A position Vera was familiar with.

"While I'm at work Vera, are you still fantasising about me?"

Vera breathed in heavily.

"Thinking about me…while you do things to yourself?"

"Please…"

"Imagining it's me doing that to you?" she scanned Vera's body. " _Imagining_ me doing unspeakable things to you?" Now Ferguson's voice was nothing more than a stern whisper.

She went down to Vera's feet and removed her shoes and got up to place them over near the door. Vera abruptly sat up against the headboard whilst her small body was nested in pillows and decorative cushions. Vera took off all of her clothes excluding her blouse and skirt.

"I want you to show me Vera…" Ferguson sat down on the chair in the room opposite the bed.

"Show you?" Vera stuttered.

"Yes, I want to see what you do to yourself, when you're alone."

Vera took down her hair and got under the silky black duvet. When she was under it she took of her skirt and threw it over the bed and then she did the same with her white blouse.

"Are you wet enough to do it Vera?" Joan questioned.

"I'll see, won't I?" Vera teased. She ran her finger a lot her slit which was coated with her wetness. Then she pushed her head back into the pillows.

"Speak to me…" she said breathlessly.

Joan let out a small grin before going to speak. "Show me what you do Vera…when I'm at work, and you're all alone in my bed." Vera pushed two fingers into herself while the other women was speaking.

"Keep going." Vera moaned.

"Are you fantasising Vera…about me and you…"

Vera didn't speak she just tipped her head back as a moan escaped her lips.

"What are we doing to each other Vera?" Joan stood up from her chair and went over to her set of draws and took out something that Vera couldn't quite see properly.

"I'm so wet…" Vera whimpered

"I know."

Joan went to the window, where only a tiny bit of remaining light was coming in from the sun that was about to set. She closed the curtains. The room now, was in almost darkness. Apart from the light escaping from under the door. Vera stopped.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see…now carry on what you were doing."

She took of her trousers and flicked on the lamp that was next to her bed. She could see the other women laying in her bed with one of her hands moving below the covers. Ferguson got in the bed next to her. Vera still continued to pleasure herself, and Joan got one of her hands and felt what Vera was doing to herself. She could feel her hand going inside of her and she was watching as Vera closed her eyes and her back start to arch up off of the bed.

Just then Vera felt something come up her leg. She knew it wasn't Joan's hand because it was colder and a bit harder. She removed her fingers from herself and didn't say anything she just looked up at her lover.

"W-what are you going to do to me?" Vera spoke nervously in a stuttered whisper.

Joan leant her head down and started to kiss the other women, still bringing the object higher and higher up her leg. Vera put her hands behind Joan's head and took out her hair band to release her hair onto her shoulders. Ferguson pulled away from Vera as the object got to the top of her thigh.

"Spread your legs wider." She whispered in her ear.

Vera did as she was told and pushed her legs apart. Joan put the object in between her legs, circling it around her entrance. Ferguson pulled it up out of the covers and licked the object in front of Vera until she knew it was wet enough to go inside her.

"You want this Vera, don't you?" Joan was expecting Vera to say yes or at least sow an expression which meant the same thing but instead the other women looked away.

"Vera?"

"Well, I do…"

"But what? What is it, you know you can tell me."

"Nobody's ever put one of those in me. I don't know if that makes me weird, and I do want to, it's just-." She was cut off from her words as Joan leaned in for the second time to kiss her.

"You don't have to explain to me, but I promise you, you will enjoy this. And yes. I know. Nobody has never put one of these in you. I know you are nervous. But trust me this will feel amazing and you are in safe hands." She grinned at Vera.

"I trust you." Vera pushed her legs back open.

Joan put her lips to the other women's ear. "You're going to be pleasured, I can promise you that…"

She circled the dildo around her entrance, taking it up and down her clit and eventually pushing it inside her. As it went in Vera let out a noise.

"Ohh…"

Vera pulled in closer to Joan's body and breathed deeply onto her skin, causing it to shiver. Ferguson started pushing in and out, slowly at first but then developing a steady rhythm. Vera's body started to move with Joan's pace.

"Is that ok, Vera?"

"It's perfect…keep going please…" she said, back arching, still breathing over Ferguson's skin.

Joan moved from her side to all fours on top of her, and Vera wrapped her hands around her neck pulling her body closer down to her own. While the women on top was still working on her from below. Joan dragged her lips down Vera's neck, kissing her intently. Occasionally biting her gently.

"Joan…"

She carried on. Still kissing Vera, she spread her hands over her breasts. Feeling where her nipples had instantly hardened to her touch.

"You're climaxing, I can feel you." Vera replied by gripping onto Joan's shoulders harder. Fingers digging in.

"More…"

Joan developed a faster pace, curving the object up with each thrust. Vera continued to arch below. And Ferguson moved down Vera's body. Soon, Vera had collapsed into a shivering mess; and Joan took out the dildo from inside her and laid in wait beneath, ready to take in her essence.

"You taste…so good Vera…in fact; better than usual." She smirked.

Vera twirled her fingers in Joan's locks, pushing her head down further in between her legs. Ferguson gazed up.

"I loved you pleasuring yourself Vera. You should show me more often." She grinned.

"I walked in on _you_ today…you should have carried on and showed _me_. Although saying that, I did like the fact you let me…finish you off." Vera teased.

Joan got up from below and laid next to the other women. "Well you just came in, you didn't even knock, and the other officers do…what makes you think you don't have to eh…" She said playfully.

"Erm, sometimes I _do._ But it's always fun when I catch you in the act."

"Well, I'm discreet. You won't catch me again..."

"Yeah, we'll see about that, won't we?"


End file.
